


Kit and Ty Nap

by blueandwhiteian_72517



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueandwhiteian_72517/pseuds/blueandwhiteian_72517
Summary: Kit takes a nap in Ty's arms and is woken up.





	Kit and Ty Nap

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so I'm really sorry if it's awful or cringy. I'm working on writing more so hopefully I'll upload more in the future. I hope you enjoy. Also I'm sorry it's so short. Again, this is my first so i want to see how this turns out before I write longer ones.

Kit had fallen asleep nearly an hour ago, blond curls sprawled across Ty’s right shoulder and chest. He was only wearing boxer shorts; his torso was bear. Ty was lying right next to him, his right arm wrapping around Kit and holding him close. In his left hand he held "A Scandal in Bohemia" by Sherlock Holmes. He was reading aloud to Kit until the blond boy had fallen asleep. With Kit asleep, he continued on reading in his head, even though he had read the book three times already.   
Kit shifted in his sleep so that his head was now tilted toward Ty, and Ty took the opportunity to kiss Kit on the nose. Kit mumbled something in his sleep, the corners of his mouth turning up. Ty smiled inward, a warm feeling of affection spreading throughout his body. Ty had not been one for physical contact and acts of endearment—that was, until Kit came along, and one of Ty’s many barriers seemed to fall.   
A couple minutes later, Julian opened the door to Ty’s room, seeing the two boys snuggled up together. He was still getting used to Ty and Kit’s relationship, seeing as that Ty had held a knife up to Kit’s throat not too long ago, and because Ty had never talked about romantic interests before. But regardless, Julian was just happy that Ty had someone that he felt comfortable with that wasn’t his immediate family. When Jules had first met Kit, he would’ve never thought that Kit would be the one to take Ty’s heart. It was ironic to say the least.   
“Dinner is ready if you want it,” said Jules quietly, careful not to wake Kit, but also because he was worried that he was intruding.   
Ty smiled up at Jules, and told him that he’d be down in a couple of minutes. Julian returned a soft smile and closed the door behind him as he left the room.   
Ty put the book on the night stand and used his free hand to stroke Kit’s cheek and brush a lock of hair out of his eyes.   
“Kit,” Ty said softly, “It’s time to wake up, love.”   
Kit opened his eyes, bright blue and wide. When he saw a pair of silvery grey eyes staring back at him, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Kit always thought that Ty was as beautiful as anyone could get, however, having Ty looking at him and holding him made Kit’s heart yearn. Ty’s beautiful image energized Kit, and reminded him of the night that Ty had dragged him to the Cornwall institute. It had been the middle of the night, but seeing Ty’s lovely face illuminated by witchlight, as well as his enthusiasm to explore had worked on Kit like caffeine.   
Kit, still stiff from sleep, sat up and scratched his head. He then surprised Ty by swinging his leg over one side of Ty so that he was straddling Ty. Kit gave him a smug smile, and in return Ty placed his hands on Kit’s hipbones. Kit leaned down to kiss ty; he smiled against Ty’s lips. Ty ran his hair through Kit’s hair—he recently decided that his favorite thing to keep his hands busy was Kit’s hair. As Ty and Kit reached the point of full on making out, Ty’s hands found their way down Kits back and under the waistband of his shorts. A warm feeling started to spread from the bottom of Kit’s stomach. He drew in a quick breath—  
Three loud bangs on the door separated the two boys.   
On the other side of the door, Dru yelled, “Get your butts downstairs or else Tavvy, Emma, and I aren’t going to save any food for you!”   
Kit and Ty just stared at each other and tried not to laugh. Their hair was disheveled—Kit’s from Ty’s fingers and Ty’s from the pillow. Both of them had red, swollen lips. Ty’s shirt was halfway up his stomach, revealing his toned body. All Kit could do was stare at his boyfriend, fascinated by his overwhelming beauty. It took a large quantity of self control not to resume what they had started, but eventually they both got out of the bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen, bearing all sorts of evidence of what they had just been doing. On the way down to the kitchen, Kit whispered to Ty, “I love you, Ty.” Ty responded, “I love you too, Kit, and right after we eat we’re finishing what we left off.” The two boys laughed.


End file.
